Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot
by Raynacch SilverMoon
Summary: She is sent to Ouran, her identity hidden so well not even the host club can crack it. But will she crack through a certain members icy walls accidently as she burns her way through life. Or will her past send her new world up in smoke? KyoyaXOC
1. Crash and Burn

**_Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot_**

**By: Raynacch Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the manga but I do own the one that I created.**

**Chapter One**

**_Crash and Burn_**

Why anyone on earth would actually wish to attend a school over following with spoiled rich kids was beyond the understanding of Saelyun Hamaishta Bekeris III. She was most likely one of the few people that actually thought this way about the more then famous Ouran High School of Japan.

Sitting across from her in the rather expansive drawing room was none other then her father. This was the man who had just dropped the bombshell impact news on her. He sat gingerly in his lounge chair with a calm exterior surrounding him. He had off course expected his daughter to be resistant to the news. She was his daughter after all. Though he wasn't sure how to gage how far her stubbornness would take this exchage.

"There is no reason to ship me off to another continent to attend school, when I can get the same education here!" Saelyun shouted at her father letting her anger seep heavily into each word. She was more then a little angry with her father at the moment. This decision to ship her off had obviously been thought up and pursued by her step-mother.

'That bitch of a gold digger!' Saelyun thought to herself bitterly. Her step-mother, Samantha, had only married her father to gain access to a title and the money that came with it. This fact was obvious to Saelyun but not to her father apparently. Not only had Samantha invaded her life, but her two children, Nicollet and Slava also came with the package. Together they became the bane of Saelyun existence. Samantha was determined to have her son assume her husband's title, money and take over his companies. Nicollet took sick pleasure in creating trouble for Saelyun at every opportune moment and then there was Slava. He had deluded himself into believing that every female on the planet was pinning to have him and that Saelyun would be no exception.

"Darling your mother-" Her father began to speak again. Saelyun cut him off immediately.

"Step-mother, step-mother." Saelyun repeated driving-in-rush-hour slow in order to get her point across. Her father let out an exasperated sigh before continuing, ignoring her interruption.

"We have come to the agreement that it would be highly beneficial, for you and for the rest of the family, if you began attending Ouran High School." Her father stated with a tone that one would use to read off stock market analyzes. Saelyun had hit her breaking point. She knew that Samantha had her father convinced to the point where nothing that Saelyun did or said would make a difference.

'To hell with politeness.' Saelyun thought. It was time to lay her pain on the table.

"Better for me? Or better for that…that….thing that has you so manipulated you can't even see how tightly she's got you wrapped around her little finger!" Saelyun cried out. If she was gonna go down then she was going to make sure she got a few hits in herself. This philosophy perfectly worked because her father became so enraged that he shot straight out of his chair, sending it flying backwards onto the floor.

"Now you listen here young lady I will not have you bad mouthing my wife!" Spit flew ungracefully from his lips as he continued with his rant.

"You will be going to Ouran with out any more of your hateful words spoken, and if you're lucky enough I may calm down enough to send for you over the Christmas break! Do I make myself clear?" He finished off hotly.

"As a broken mirror." She answered dejectedly. Rising out of her own chair she made for the door. Her father had chosen his new family over her. The only solace she could find was in the fact that her inheritance was protected by an air tight legal agreement. Samantha hadn't known about that when she married Saelyun's father.

'Idiot woman!' Saelyun thought happily to herself as she walked out of the drawing room, pausing momentarily at the door to address her father.

"I make one request." She glanced out of the corner of her eye to make sure that she had her father's attention.

"That you keep my title completely confidential." She continued making her was out of the room without waiting to hear his answer.

Walking through the main foyer and up the grand staircase and turning towards the left wing of the house, Saelyun let one single tear slip down her cheek. Samantha may have the fight for Saelyun's father but she would never get control over the Hamaishta Bekeris name and enterprises. Saelyun made a silent vow to one day ruin Samantha and expose her to the world for what she truly was.

Her inner struggle was interrupted by none other then the biggest asshole in Russia, Slava, who was blocking her way into the left wing of the house. "Well I guess since you're getting the boot I should give you one last thrill before you go." Slava slithered closer to her with his usual smug grin plastered on his face. Saelyun backed towards the stairs a bit so that the two of them were facing each other with the stairs to one side of them.

"The only thrill you would ever be able to give me is the sight of seeing you get run over by a bus." Saelyun fired back, effectively removing the smugness off his face, but only for a moment.

"I bet I can thrill you to the point where you can't even remember your own name." Slava tempted as he moved so that his body was almost making contact with Saelyun's, not noticing that he had put himself between her and the stairs. It took all of Saelyun's strength not to shove him down the stairs behind him.

"How about tonight, shall it be your sheets or mine?" He suggested, sex oozing out of everyone one of his pores, like oil from an acne sufferer. Gawd she really wanted to barf! Saelyun slanted her head up towards Slava.

"The only time you, me and sheets will have anything in common is the day I need them to wrap up your dead body and transport it to the nearest garbage dump." Saelyun threatened, and this time she made sure that her threat was as sinister as possible. Slave's face darkened before he strode off in a fuming huff into the right wing of the house where his suite was located.

'Well leaving him behind will be one upside to the move.' Saelyun realized. She walked the distance to her suite in the left wing and into her room where she found the maids hustling about packing all her belongings. She had thought she would be leaving in a few weeks but one of the maids informed her that her flight would be leaving in 6 hours and she should prepare for the journey. She turned to one of her servants who was more like a mother to her.

"Kat-Kat." Saelyun spoke softly. Catherine, or Kat-Kat as Saelyun called her since she was little and couldn't pronounce her full name, looked up from the drawer she was currently emptying. Catherine was in her late 60's but one didn't want to cross the ex-army/intelligence officer, who was tough but lovable and the closest person to Saelyun.

"Yes Saey." Kat-Kat answered rising from the drawer to look at Saelyun. Sadness laced her eyes and Saelyun knew that it would be best to say good-bye now because it would be to hard later. Saelyun pulled the old woman to her in a bear hug not caring that the other servants were around. Nothing here mattered anymore, except Kat-Kat.

"I don't know what I will do with out you, but I want you to know that I love you like a mother and that I will see you again." Saelyun choked out as she struggled to keep back the sobs. Kat-Kat hugged her 'child' back fiercely and prayed to the heavens that they look out for Saelyun or they would have to answer to her.

"Now you go and make me proud." Kat-Kat said strongly. She wasn't a woman of emotional moments but Saelyun would be damned to hell before she saw the day where she would disappoint Kat-Kat.

Saelyun nodded vigorously then turned and left the room with lightning speed. A limo was waiting outside to take her to complete her good byes to her friends and any other errands she needed to do before she left. After that she would be heading straight for the airport. Before she climbed into the limo she turned back to the house that she used to call home. Her vision picked up on three shadows looming in one of the right wing windows and she didn't binoculars to know who it was. Raising her hand as if to wave Saelyun rotated her hand and stuck her middle finger prominently in the air so that it could not be missed. Laughing to herself Saelyun climbed into the limo and set out towards her uncertain future.

'Well how bad could things get?' Saelyun reassured herself. Oh but things could and would get bad.

* * *

Thanx to everyone for reading and I can't wait to here the reviews! This is going to be a Kyouya/OC fic so that is concrete but I am very open to suggestions. Also if you find any mistakes or unclear area's let me know and I will fix them, but be nice cause I anit perfect and neither is spell check! Next Chappie will be up soon!!

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	2. Yeah, I knew All Along

**_Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot_**

**By: Raynacch Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the manga but I do own the one that I created.**

**AN: Okay just to answer a question that was asked from one of my awesome reviewers. Saelyun's name is pronounced 'sigh-lee-uh-n'.**

**Chapter Two**

**_Yeah, I knew All Along_**

The driver that had picked her up from the airport had basically shoveled her into the car, drove here at a break neck speed, loaded her and then taken off. Leaving her standing with her luggage around her and only her two hands to transport it all to an apartment she didn't have a hot clue on how to locate.

'_I can't believe she did this. I know I requested my identity be kept confidential but this is taking it too far_.' Saelyun ranted to herself as she stood on the side walk gawking at the multiplex housing unit that was where her new home lay within.

It would seem that her step-mother, most likely, had convinced her father that living in a commoners' residence would be a most perfect strategy to fulfill Saelyun's request of anonymity.

It wasn't what Saelyun was accustom to living in by far, but she would be damned if she would let Samantha win this one. Sighing to herself quietly she began the seemingly impossible task of trying to collect all of her luggage, and move it in the direction of her new humble abode. It was during this attempt of combination acrobatics, contortion, and power lifting and a bit of prayer that Saelyun took a tumbled falling to the pavement on all fours.

"Shit." Saelyun cursed.

"Do you need some help?" A voice from above asked. Saelyun looked up to see a young man holding out his hand to her. Smiling she nodded and slipped her hand into his awaiting one. As she rose to her feet she couldn't help but notice how slim and delicate the boy's hand was.

"Thank you very much." Saelyun said as she dusted herself off.

"Why do you have so much luggage with you?" The boy asked as he noticed the pile that lay strewn about her. Saelyun couldn't help but grin a little. This boy was very direct and Saelyun liked that in a person.

"Well I just moved here from Russia, and am currently trying to move my stuff..." Saelyun gestured to the apartment buildings. "…into my new apartment." The boy smiled and nodded in understanding. He shifted the one grocery bag he was carrying a bit and then picked up two of Saelyun's suitcases.

"I live in this complex also, so let me give you a hand these." The boy laughed a little. "Excuse my bad manners; my name is Haruhi Fujioka, apartment A-25." He gave her a small bow of the head. Saelyun then realized that she herself had also forgotten her manners.

"Oh, my. Well it seems that we have our manners in common." Saelyun joked, earning a giggle from Haruhi. "My name is Saelyun Romanibenoz." She introduced using her prepared cover. She bowed her head in return to her new acquaintance.

"Nice to meet you Saelyun-chan. Which one is your's?" Haruhi asked nodding his head in the direction of the complex.

"I believe we are neighbors Haruhi-chan. I'm in A-26 and please call me Saelyun." She insisted as she gathered her remaining suit cases and followed Haruhi as he led the way through the buildings. It wasn't a long walk to her apartment, though the stairs gave her a little trouble.

They reached the door together and completely intact. Saelyun quickly produced the key to the lock and opened the door. Stepping in, she prepared herself for the worst. Inside was, to Saelyun's surprise, quite cozy.

"You can just put the bags down anywhere. I'll unpack them later." Saelyun said over her shoulder as she began to walk around her new home.

She discovered it had one bathroom, two bedrooms, a living room, smaller tea/dinning room, balcony and a medium sized kitchen. All of which had been fully furnished with the most uncoordinated furniture. If Samantha had picked all of it out just to bother Saelyun, well she would be sadly disappointed. Saelyun loved it. It had a homey down to earth feel that Saelyun just craved for. She smiled to herself as the famous quote _'Never judge a book by its cover_.' ran through her mind. Haruhi's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Saelyun? If it's alright with you I would like to introduce you to my father, it's just him and I next door and he would be over the moon if I brought home an acquaintance of the female gender." There was a bit of bashfulness in Haruhi's voice.

Haruhi's invitation touched Saelyun's heart. '_Maybe there are people in this world that genuinely are just good people._' Saelyun wondered.

"I would be honored to meet your father Haruhi-chan." Saelyun beamed brightly.

"Great. Follow me. And call me Haru. All my friends do." Haruhi replied as he led the way to his own apartment. Once inside Haruhi lead her through the apartment as he called out for his father.

"Otou-san? I brought our new neighbor over to meet you!" He proclaimed into the house. About 2 seconds later a man came around the corner of the bedroom hallway.

"Haruhi my daughter you should have warned me so I could have been better dressed." Ranka-san commented as he approached the two.

But Saelyun's mind was reeling. _'Did he just say daughter. Uh oh better save face and pretend that I knew this whole time_.' Saelyun decided, always avoid embarrassment and insult when possible, that's what her father had taught her. Always make everyone think that you know everything before even god does, that's what Kat-Kat taught her. Saelyun snapped back to the present quickly as Ranka-san began babbling, his voice filled with glee.

"Oh Haruhi, you have made your Otou-san very happy! You have brought home a girl instead of those host club boys!" Ranka-san babbled as his eyes went glassy with pride. Saelyun figured this would be a good moment to introduce herself to Haruhi's father.

"Hello Mr. Fujioka-san. I am Saelyun Romanibenoz and I have just moved in next door to you." She bowed to Ranka-san with a smile plastered on her face.

"Even more wonderful!" Ranka-san floated around the room eyes filled with tears of joy. "A female friend for my Haruhi and so close." Saelyun had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. This was not the reaction she would expect from someone's father.

But Haruhi must have been used to this because she too was laughing and shaking her head a little. As Ranka-san continued to rant and float around Haruhi dragged Saelyun into her room where they could talk with a little less, well, motherly joy ambushing them.

"Do you know then where you will be going to school?" Haruhi asked, taking a seat on her bed. Saelyun settled on the seat adjacent the window.

"Yes I do. I'll be attending Ouran High School. I am in class 2-A I believe." Saelyun replied. She let out a loud snort before adding. "Rich kid academy." Haruhi smiled at the statement, remembering all the times she herself had thought the same thing about Ouran.

"Don't worry I actually attend there also and will be in your class if you are in 2-A." Haruhi informed her. A wide smile made its way across Saelyun's face.

"Well I guess now things won't be so bad!" Saelyun exclaimed. Haruhi smiled back at her, but the happy face quickly turned into one of pensive thinking.

"May I ask Saelyun, how are you able to attend Ouran if you are living here?" Haruhi inquired. Saelyun was very well prepared for this question, since it would most likely be asked frequently during her first weeks at Ouran. _'Now to see if people will actually believe it.'_ She took a moment to make sure she didn't rush and make a mistake in her story

"Well it would seem I made an impression on a prominent member of Russian society and he decided that Ouran High School is where I should attend for my schooling." Saelyun finished her very brief explanation, watching Haruhi's reaction the entire time. She waited patiently for Haruhi to give her some kind of a response. It seemed like ages before Haruhi spoke.

"Well it is my experience that rich people can be very odd and do very odd things." She commented. Saelyun let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That they can be." Saelyun said.

The two girls smiled at each other. This was going to be the beginning of a great friendship, and both girls knew it. What tomorrow was going to bring Saelyun didn't know, and what she didn't know is that she was going to be meeting two of the so called, odd rich kids.

* * *

Thanx a lot to everyone that reviewed my story! I am glad that you think it is interesting. _**I do have a few things that I want your opinion on.**_

_Should Saelyun have Japanese in her heritage?_

_How should she meet the other members of the host club?_

_I don't want too do the, another girl-boy in the host club thing so how should I have it that she spends time with the members?_

_I can't guarantee that I will use your ideas but I will take them under consideration and they will help me to fill in some holes in the over all plot._

I look forward to hearing from you, and be as honest and creative as possible!

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. Uniforms and Payback Planning

**_Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot_**

By: Raynacch Silvermoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the manga but I do own the one that I created.

AN: Okay just to answer a few more questions that were posed from my awesome reviewers. I know how the classes at Ouran work so don't worry its all part of the master plan.

**Chapter Two**

**_Uniforms and Payback Planning_**

Saelyun woke up the following morning in her new bed, having had the best night's sleep since she could remember. Stretching out a bit she fell into her usual morning routine of showering, teeth brushing and yoga. Now she wasn't a morning person by far, but back at home she had learned fast that if she got all this out of the way early then she could be out of the house before Samantha or her children were even up.

It was during one of her yoga poses that she realized something very crucial to today's planned event. _'What am I going to wear?'_

A loud and very energetic knock sounded from Haruhi's front door. Looking at her watch she wonder who would be calling on her this early in the morning. Even the twins wouldn't get here for another hour at least.

'_Well I had better answer it before they break down my door.' _Haruhi relented as she headed to the door where the knocking had increased in both volume and frequency.

"One second!" Haruhi yelled at the person who was about to break down her door. Opening the door she was greeted by a completely out of breath and frazzled looking Saelyun.

"Saelyun is something wrong?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"I…have…nothing…to…wear." Saelyun managed to get out between her panting. Haruhi's eyebrows rose as she moved aside to let Saelyun enter into her house.

"Do you not have a school uniform?" Haruhi asked, closing the front door and making her way to her room with Saelyun in tow.

"Does it come in the form of a puffy yellow dress?" Saelyun muttered.

"Yes. That would be the standard female uniform for Ouran." Haruhi confirmed.

"Well then yes I do but it would seem that the person that ordered the dresses for me had the wrong measurements, so none of them fit me properly." Saelyun groaned.

'_Another one of Samantha's plots executed to try and create problems in my life.'_ Saelyun grimaced as she recalled trying to put on the dress. She had concluded this was her new uniform since there were multiples of them already hanging in her closet when she got there.

She ended up looking like a cream puff explosion of badly layered material and a poorly tailored trim. Not to mention it was a bout 4 sizes' to big for her.

Haruhi smiled. "Seamstress probably missed something in the translation." Haruhi suggested. Saelyun chuckled a little to herself. _'If only I could tell her the truth.'_

"Well I guess that we will have to improvise." Haruhi declared heading into her own closet. She knew that they would be in here somewhere. _'Saelyun is about 2 sizes' bigger then I am so they should fit her perfectly.' _Haruhi continued to dig into the back of her closet until she finally surfaced with a large box in her hands.

"A friend of mine had these made for me when he decided that my current uniform was too tight." Haruhi explained as she handed the box over to Saelyun. The box contained multiple Ouran blue blazers, shirts, gym clothes and tailored black pants.

'_But these must be the boy's uniforms.' _Saelyun thought. Now she as really confused about Haruhi's gender.

"Haruhi, why would someone have a boy's uniforms made for you if they thought your originals were too tight?" Saelyun asked politely, not sure how to address the situation.

"Well I guess I should tell you about my first week at Ouran since you already know I'm a girl. I don't want you getting confused at school." Haruhi said.

Saelyun raised an eyebrow but nodded at Haruhi to begin with her story. Haruhi revealed her story from when she first met the Host Club up until the present time. As Saelyun tried on the clothes that Haruhi had given her she asked questions here and there, listening intently to this almost unbelievable tale. At the same time thinking that these rich kids at Ouran had way to much time on their hands. At the end of her story Haruhi shrugged her shoulders, glad that someone other then the hosts and her father new her secret.

"Wow. I guess that's one way to meet guys." Saelyun chided. The whole thing was absurd to her, but at the same time peaked her interest greatly.

"I guess one could see it that way." Haruhi giggled back. "How do the clothes fit?"

"Well the shirts and blazers fit great, as do the gym clothes, though the shorts are a little tight. But the pants won't fit, my butt is a little bigger then yours!" Saelyun teased. Haruhi grinned at her new friend.

"Well I'm glad that you can get some use out of them. I hated thinking they would just rot away to moths." Haruhi confessed.

"I'm glad you had them, otherwise someone my have tried to harpoon me thinking I was an escaped oversized chicken mutant if I had to wear that dress!" Saelyun joked. Haruhi choked on her laughter at the mental image she conjured.

"Okay, now that I have almost committed murder by laughter I'm going to go back to my place and get dressed." Saelyun told Haruhi as she put on the pajamas that she had worn there.

"Wait! How were you planning on getting to school?" Haruhi inquired.

"Um…I had planned on walking there if it wasn't too far." Saelyun replied as she gathered up the clothes from Haruhi.

"Well why don't you catch a ride with me? I can introduce you to two of the host club members and classmates at the same time." Haruhi offered. Saelyun pondered over the offer for a moment.

"I would love to if you are sure they will have enough for me and my butt." Saelyun jibbed. Haruhi assured her that there would be more then enough room for her and the junk in her trunk, as Haruhi affectionately called it.

Back in her own apartment Saelyun went through the clothes that she had unpacked yesterday with Haruhi's help. Finding the tasteful black skirt that she was looking for, she changed into her uniform.

She tied her back in a high pony tail, put on a few rings, her four leaf clover necklace and knee high black boots to complete her ensemble. Make-up was a no-no because Saelyun had a bad knack of rubbing her eyes if she was not in made-up mode. (AN: Like dressing up for a party or clubbing, or something where you know you're dressed up special!")

Once she was finished Saelyun headed back to Haruhi's, locking the door to her apartment behind her. Saelyun pulled out her pink Rhine stone covered cell phone to check the time. They had about 45 minutes until school began, and Saelyun had to get there with enough time to go to the office and pick up the necessary forms and itinerary.

"Haruhi!" She hollered as she banged on the door for the second time that morning. "Are we leaving soon? I still have to pick up my stuff from the head office at school." Saelyun informed the wood door facing her. She heard some shuffling from behind the door right before it flung wide open. Yet she was greeted by the sight of a boy with flaming red hair instead of her friend Haruhi. The boy was wearing an Ouran school uniform.

'_This must be one of her friends from the host club._' Saelyun concluded. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but didn't get a chance to. A loud voice from within the apartment cut her off.

"KAORU! HARUHI SAYS WE'RE LATE. GRAB THE NEW TOY AND GET TO THE CAR!" Instantly Saelyun found herself flung onto the boy's shoulder, who she now knew was Kaoru, and carried speedily out off the apartment complex and into a waiting limo.

Haruhi she discovered had been brought to the car in the same fashion by the other person in the apartment. Apparently Kaoru's twin. The car began its journey to the school immediately after the car door shut.

Straightening out her skirt Saelyun lifted her head only to find two pairs of almost identical eyes staring at her. It was actually a little unnerving. This small staring contest continued until Haruhi realized that the twins weren't all over her and looked up to see what was going between Saelyun and the twins. Haruhi decided to break the tension.

"Hikaru, Kaoru this is my new friend and neighbor, Saelyun Romanibenoz. Saelyun these are the twins from the Host Club I told you about. This is Hikaru…" She gestured to the one on the left. "…and this is Kaoru." She gestured to the one on the right. Saelyun remembered Haruhi telling her that the twins were devils in disguise.

"I am honored to meet you both." Saelyun spoke softly, bowing her head at them in acknowledgement. Hikaru and Kaoru gave Saelyun a minimal, almost rude greeting. They both weren't sure how to feel about Haruhi having another person outside the Host Club to spend time with. It may interfere with their efforts to monopolize Haruhi's time. Haruhi caught a wink from Saelyun when the twins weren't looking.

Haruhi let an expansive grin make its way across her face as she remember the conversation she and Saelyun had had while Saelyun had been trying on the uniforms.

__

Flashback

"So let me get this straight. Tamaki is the king of the Host Club, thinks that he's your father, and basically drives you up the wall most of the time?" Saelyun clarified as she picked up the shorts and gym t-shirt. A little tight with the shorts by they would do.

"Basically, but he's pretty harmless. The twins come in handy sometimes, as they tend to like getting under Tamaki's skin, which in turn distracts everyone from me." Haruhi commented, laughing to herself as she recalled all the times Tamaki had chased the twins around the music room because of something said or done involving Haruhi.

"Okay so the twins are like your protector's then?" Saelyun asked. Haruhi snickered at the question.

"Not at all. They are little devils in disguise. Together they cause trouble where ever they go! They play tricks and love to bug Tamaki, and myself of course!" Haruhi explained.

"Have you ever played a trick back on them?" Saelyun asked, a plan already formulating in her head.

"No. I never thought too since it is always just myself and the Host Club who know my secret." Haruhi told Saelyun.

"Well would you like too?" Saelyun suggested. Haruhi leaned forward towards Saelyun with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Haruhi inquired.

"First don't tell them that I know you're a girl……" And from there a most wonderfully evil plan was given birth.

By the end of the day things were going to get very interesting for the members of the Host Club.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Thank you very much to everyone that reviewed! You have given me some great ideas for things to come. And from what you have told me in your reviews from chapter 2 most of you think it would be best for Saelyun to have a little Japanese in her, so I feel I will be bringing that in a little later on. I am also going to continue asking for your opinions because I know I hate when a story takes a bad turn!

Here are some more questions:

Should Saelyun be able to tell the twins apart like Haruhi can?

I was thinking of having Saelyun know some kind of martial art, good or bad idea?

Saelyun is going to start to bring Haruhi out of her comfort zone and into the girl world more, so I want to know how far can I go with that?

Thanx a bunch and I can't wait for your reviews!!

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. Feeding the Beast

**_Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot_**

By: Raynacch Silvermoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the manga but I do own the one that I created.

AN:Now I realized that I made a mistake earlier in the story that I am going to fix in this chapter. Haruhi and the twins are actually in class 1-A as I discovered in my manga so Saelyun is in that class, mostly.

**Chapter Four**

_**Feeding the Beast**_

The rest of the ride to school was silent, as the twins weren't sure how to act around the new person in the car. Also they couldn't act like they normally would without looking completely homosexual, or giving away Haruhi's secret.

Kaoru had thought that when he answered the door he would be greeted with the sight of a typical Ouran female student. To which he could then use his hosting skills on. What he found was a 5'7, brown haired, emerald eyed girl dressed half like a boy and half like a girl. Not very typical.

Hikaru also had noticed Saelyun's unusual uniform combination. Though the look was very chic on the girl, he was the son of a fashion designer after all, he couldn't quite figure out why she wasn't wearing the normal Ouran issued dress. He was about to make a comment when the driver informed them that they had arrived at school.

"Thank you very much for the ride." Saelyun thanked the twins as she got out of the limo, not waiting for the driver to open the door. Well she was sitting right next to it, and really needed to get to the office.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going to accompany Saelyun for the rest of the day." Haruhi informed the twins as she made her way out of the car behind Saelyun.

"Please tell Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai that I will come to the Host Club at the end of the day, as I will be spending free period showing Saelyun around." Haruhi shouted back over her shoulder as she and Saelyun made their way up the stairs to the entrance.

Once inside Haruhi led the way to the office, explaining the various hallways and rooms that they passed, and where they would lead to. "If someone got lost in here I bet you'd never find them." Saelyun stated as she stared up at yet another crystal chandelier.

Haruhi laughed in agreement informing Saelyun that they had reached the office. Much to Saelyun's surprise, she wasn't asked many questions, only things like, 'sign here' and 'is this correct'.

The secretary handed Saelyun a large envelope telling her that everything she would need was in it including timetable, mandatory social events, map……yada yada……blah blah. Saelyun really just wanted to get to the end of the day. She was really looking forward to what she and Haruhi were going to do to the Host Club.

Saelyun rifled through the envelope until she came across the sheet with her timetable on it. Haruhi grabbed Saelyun's hand and tilted it so that she could also read the schedule. Haruhi's action caught the attention of surrounding students who instantly began to whisper; already the rumor mill had begun to churn. Haruhi and Saelyun were not oblivious to what was happening because of their actions. They had planned it this way.

"You have most of your classes with me, except I don't take gym, wait, how come it says Physics and Math 2-A?" Haruhi said out loud, thinking that the office had made a mistake.

"Well back in Russia I had a very good teacher for Math and Physics, and excelled rapidly. So I guess they thought taking 1-A wouldn't be challenging enough." Saelyun remarked, shrugging her shoulders lamely.

Yes Saelyun felt she was very good in both areas but she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle moving up a grade level. This had obviously happened for one of two reasons. One the school had been informed of her capability in those subject areas and moved her up, or her step-mother had the school advance her in hopes that Saelyun wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Oh. I'm not certain but two of the other Host Club members are in 2-A so you probably have those classes with them, but I'm not sure." Haruhi said trying to remember Tamaki's and Kyoya's timetables. The first warning bell sounded alerting the girls that they should start making their way to their first class. As they walked to their classroom Saelyun had to keep herself from laughing at the gossip floating around them.

"Who is that with Haru-chan?" One girl asked her friend.

"Why are they walking so close together?" Another girl said.

"I thought that Haruhi was single?" The other girl whined back.

"Why is that girl wearing part of the boy's uniform?" A tall male asked.

"If he has a girlfriend now, will Haru-chan still be a Host?" A short girl asked.

Playing it up a little Saelyun leaned in close to Haruhi so that her lips were mere centimeters from Haruhi's ear. This sent the watching students into a whole new frenzy. Saelyun whispered very softly into Haruhi's ear. "This is going to be almost too easy!"

Haruhi new what Saelyun was doing and played along. Stopping together in the middle of the crowded hallway Haruhi turned her face so that now her mouth was also beside the ear of Saelyun. Together they looked like two lovers who were exchanging sweet nothings, oblivious to anything around them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Host Club members already heard about this." Haruhi whispered back. Saelyun dropped her face and faked a blush as if Haruhi had just confessed something very romantic. Taking a play from the twin's play book Haruhi lifted Saelyun's chin up so that Haruhi was looking deeply into her eyes.

"We should hurry to class Saelyun." Haruhi said slipping her hand into Saelyun's. "I don't want you to be late on your first day." Haruhi announced, just loud enough for everyone around them to hear, and there was quite a crowd already formed.

The girls swooned at the romantic nature of the display and the boys were intrigued, could this girl be the first one to capture the heart of one of the, relationship elusive, Host Club members? Saelyun and Haruhi smiled to each other as they reached the classroom. They had everyone eating out of the palm of their hands.

Inside the class Haruhi led, with their hands still intertwined, Saelyun to two seats at the back of the room on the left hand side. These seats were on the opposite side of the room from where Haruhi usually sat with Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

The twins had been sitting in their classroom, perched on their desks, waiting for Haruhi to show up. They were a little put off after being ditched earlier, and then having to tell the 'Shadow King' and 'King' that Haruhi wouldn't be coming to the Host Club until the end of the day because of the new student. Tamaki, of course, had been over dramatic about his daughter not being attentive to her father's needs. Kyoya just made a note of something in his book as he usually did.

As the twins waited one of their female classmates rushed in giggling like a mad woman. The twins exchanged a questioning look, wondering what on earth was going on, and where the hell was Haruhi anyway? Two jaws simultaneously hit the floor at the site of Haruhi walking into the classroom, hand intertwined with Saelyun's, looking like the new 'it' couple of Ouran.

The twins were flabbergasted more so then any of the other students, due to the fact they knew, or thought they knew Haruhi was a girl! Well of course she was, but could she? Was she? Is it at all possible, lesbian?

The twins were prevented from commencing any type of interrogation as the girls had taken seats on the other side of the room and the teacher had entered the room and began the class. On the other side of the room the girls beamed to themselves. Things couldn't go any better.

"Class we have a new student joining us today. Ms. Saelyun Romanibenoz, would you please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher announced looking up to put a face to the new name. Saelyun rose from her seat and bowed to the teacher, acknowledging she was the new student.

"Hello. Saelyun Romanibenoz. I have recently moved here from Moscow, Russia and will be remaining here at Ouran until graduation." Saelyun said. She gave enough information as to not sound evasive but not enough for anyone to become curious and go digging into her personal stuff. The classes responded with their greetings and Saelyun reclaimed her seat as the teacher began the day's lesson.

As they had planned, Haruhi and Saelyun escaped their classes quickly once they were over, as to not have to deal with the twins. They decided to use the free period they shared to help Saelyun get better accustom to the school/castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Third Music Room……………

"What do you mean Haru-chan has a girlfriend?" Hunny whimpered stopping mid skip. The six male members of the Host Club were gathered, just doing nothing really. Magically they all had the same free period. Well, more like Ootori heir magic.

"It would seem that our dear Haruhi has been seen in…intimate…… situations with the new student in class 1-A." Kyoya quipped from behind his laptop. He had heard the girls chattering on about Haruhi and 'his' new girlfriend during all of his morning classes. He could admit to himself that he was curious about this new development.

"I won't believe it! There is no way our daughter drives down that road." Tamaki proclaimed, roses swirling around him causing the twins to roll their eyes. Together they snuck up behind Tamaki, an evil glint in their eyes.

"But Milord, she has never shown any interest in a guy." Hikaru said. Tamaki sweat dropped. "Not even in you Milord." Kaoru added. Tamaki went into depressing mushroom growing mode after processing the meaning in the twins' words.

* * *

Saelyun was quite happy that she was sitting in her last class of the day. Physics 2-A. Unlike in all of her other classes, the Physics teacher did not introduce Saelyun or have her introduce herself. No one had really paid much attention to her, only a blond guy had tried to get fresh with her. Saelyun put a stop to this immediately by sending a fiery glare right through the blond, effectively reducing him to ashes. No one bothered her after that.

About half way through the class Saelyun found herself glancing around the room attempting to figure out which one of the guys in her class were the members of the Host Club that Haruhi had mentioned. She quit her analyzing when the teacher asked a student, whose name she missed, for the solution to the problem on the board.

The teacher had called upon a boy with jet black hair and oval glasses a few rows up from Saelyun's seat. Something about this guy rubbed her the wrong way, and she hadn't even met him yet. The boy walked up to the black board very casually and solved the problem without missing a beat. Saelyun reviewed the answer and quickly raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Romanibenoz?" The teacher called.

(AN: I am making the physics up cause I just need it to make the first meeting fit the plot! So I really don't care if it makes no sense, and yes I do take physics so leave me alone!)

"Wouldn't it be more simple to just cross multiple and eliminate the cancelable variables and then solve using x y principle?" Saelyun asked as she read over her answer, before she looked up to the teacher for confirmation. The class had gone deathly silent. No one ever questioned Kyoya's methods, since he was the top student.

The teacher walked to his desk and opened a very large book. He began glancing up between the board and the book frequently. It felt like he was taking hours to Saelyun, who was looking straight ahead of her to avoid making eye contact with the black haired boy who had turned around completely in his seat and was currently casting a very cold stare at her.

Still not looking directly at him she couldn't help but think, _'What is his problem! I was just asking a question for my own benefit. It's not like I just confessed to running over his dog!' _Back to pretending she was oblivious to his staring, Saelyun waited for the teacher to answer her question.

"You are correct Ms. Romanibenoz." The teacher finally decreed. Saelyun finally made eye contact with the boy, flashing him her trademark I-just-so-made-you-look-dumb smirk. She saw his eyes darken in response. Saelyun wasn't intimidated by this boy, far from it. So before their eye contact could break Saelyun mouthed two simple words.

'Bite Me'.

She quickly broke eye contact not really caring to see how he reacted. She knew his type, and knew that she was going to enjoy getting under his skin the rest of the year!

Kyoya Ootori prided himself on his cool nature and being able to keep his composure, but this girl was starting to get under his skin. She had upped him one in class and then gloated! This would not be the end of the new silently declared war between the two. Kyoya would see to that, and now it was personal.

* * *

Okay another chappie down and my two main characters have finally met at odds!! How do you like it?? Thanks for giving me your imput it will help out a lot when those issues come up! I promise that the prank will happen in the next chapter so don't get your panties in a twist!!

More questions now:

Should Saelyun and Kyoya get into a physical battle later on?

I am going to cut Renge out of the story, objections? (I just don't see her as important.)

Any objections on paring Haruhi with one of the Hosts also?

Can't wait to hear from you, and drama is more to come! Don't worry about Haruhi she will stay true to her character, I'm just going to expand on her a little.  Also I hope that you keep reviewing cause I like to hear a lot of feed back, even if you rant on about something! I love it all!!

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	5. Pranks Make Sparks on Ice

**_Icy Cold Meet Burning Hot_**

By: Raynacch Silvermoon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the manga but I do own the one that I created.

AN: Okay not much to answer to and I haven't found anymore major mistakes so on to the story.

**Chapter Five**

**_Pranks Make Sparks on Ice_**

Saelyun scribbled down the last piece of information from the board just before the final bell sounded. _'End of the day finally.'_ She thought, arching the tension out of her back. It felt like she had been waiting a life time for the end of the day to come.

As she packed up her books and pencil case she went over the directions that Haruhi had given her to the Host Club earlier. Saelyun was pretty sure she knew where she was going, but didn't want to take any chances. She was the last one out of the room so she wasn't worried about running into Mr. I-can-freeze-oceans-with-one-look. God he got to her for some reason. Like nails on a chalkboard.

Once outside the room she looked around for her target. _'Bingo.'_ She sighed in relief. Only a short distance from her was a group of giggling girls, saying something along the lines of roses and which type they had chosen.

Saelyun deducted that these girls were talking about the Host Club. Saelyun plastered a smile on her face as she approached the girls with confidence, but not too much that she would frighten them.

"Excuse me ladies, but as you can see I'm new here and was wondering if you could help me?" Saelyun breezed out in a sweet yet mellow voice. All of the eyes of the girls in the group grew large. _'Wow news does travel fast around here.' _Saelyun mentally said to herself. One of the girls snapped out of her shock and answered Saelyun.

"We would be honored to help you. What is it we can do for you?" The young girl bowed to Saelyun, showing respect to her for a reason that was lost to Saelyun.

"I am looking for the Host Club." Half the group of girls swooned hearing this. "But I can't seem to remember Haruhi's directions for the life of me, and I promised to meet him there." Only one girl was left standing by the time Saelyun had finished her explanation. _'I really should have been a boy.' _She chided to herself

"Oh how wonderful. We were just heading there ourselves and would love for you to accompany us on the walk there." The last girl standing said. Suddenly all the fainted girls popped up giving their agreements that Saelyun should accompany them on the way there. Saelyun sweat dropped. _'I just had to pick a group of not only customers, but crazy fan girls!' _Saelyun chastised herself mentally as the girls pretty much dragged her along to the Host Club.

* * *

At the Host Club…………

Things were going as normal, minus the questioning stares Haruhi was getting from every member of the Host Club. Haruhi had avoided any interactions with the other members by 'accidently' running into her first client of the day and offering to escort her to the Host Club. Another thing that didn't go beyond her notice was that Kyoya seemed to be in rather dark mood as he typed away on his laptop furiously.

"Haru-chan?" Haruhi's client, Claire, said.

"Yes Claire?" Haruhi replied setting her tea cup down gingerly. Claire looked around the room, seemingly hesitant to ask her question.

"Are you dating the new student in 1-A?" Claire spat out quickly. Everything in the Host Club came to a stand still, like someone had just announced they were actually from Mars. All attention was now on Haruhi and her client. A clock somewhere ticked as the seconds drew out, still Haruhi waited to answer.

"Well actually…" Haruhi began to say.

The door to the Host Club burst open as about 20 fan girls ran in screaming, moeing, and everything else girls do when they go romance crazy. Slowly a figured appeared after them in the doorway, a bright smile on her face. Haruhi also smiled and rose from her seat.

"Saelyun I am so pleased you found the Host Club. Have any trouble getting here?" Haruhi asked as she made her way over to the door.

"None at all. Those lovely ladies over there showed me the way here." Haruhi laughed. If Saelyun would have been able to pass off as a guy she would have been made a host and given Tamaki big competition as the most designated.

The fan girls blushed at Saelyun's compliment and then most passed out when Haru-chan turned to them and said. "Thank you ladies for escorting this goddess to my humble palace."

The six men in the Host Club could not believe what they were witnessing. Multiples of gooey-eyed girls rushed over to Kyoya demanding that Haruhi become their new designate. All the other Hosts sweat dropped. Tamaki was red, he had just lost loyal clients, had tea spilled on him by girls running to change hosts and Haruhi may be a lesbian, ruining any chance he may have never had. That was the breaking point.

"Ladies due to the sudden change in designates the club will be closing so that a new schedule can be created to meet all of your needs!" Tamaki announced, still managing to keep himself in Host mode as to not scare off their clients. Or Haruhi's clients now. The ladies let out moans and sighs of protest as Tamaki and the twins ushered all the girls out of the club, leaving only the Hosts and Saelyun in the room.

"HARUHI!!" Tamaki shouted grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her vigorously. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! YOUR OWN FAMILY!" Tamaki continued to yell and shake Haruhi until Mori picked the 'King' up and released Haruhi from his grasp. Though little shaken up, literally, Haruhi refused to break from her role.

"I was hoping that you senpai, of all people, would accept Saelyun into our family since she is very special to me." Haruhi sighed at Tamaki. He in turn went to his corner and sulked. Kyoya now walked up to the girls, who were standing next to each other. He shot Saelyun a very harsh icy glare before he addressed Haruhi.

"If this is what you have chosen Haruhi, then I am going to have to ask you to pay off your remaining debt immediately." Kyoya ordered. Haruhi faltered a little. She hadn't expected this from the 'Shadow King'. This ultimatum came out of no where Haruhi thought. Not missing a beat Saelyun chimed in. Grabbing Haruhi's hand she brought it to her lips and placed a small kiss on it.

"Don't worry my love. I will pay off your debt." A gasp came from the Host Club, could they really be losing their dear Haruhi to another woman? Saelyun spoke softly again as she brought Haruhi into a tight embrace. "No price is too high to pay for you my soul mate." 6 jaws hit the floor. Even Mori's did.

"I can only see one problem we can't over come." Saelyun continued.

"And what would that be, darling?" Haruhi cooed back. Huge smiles broke across the girls faces. The men waited, and waited, and waited.

"I'm not a lesbian." Saelyun said.

"Neither am I." Haruhi commented back. Hunny spat out the cake he was eating, Mori fell off his chair, Tamaki fainted, Hikaru and Kaoru trip over the carpet they had been walking by and Kyoya's note pad clatter onto the floor.

"Well we gave it our best shot." Saelyun chirped and shrugged her shoulders. Haruhi smirked as she and Saelyun broke apart. A few seconds went by as the girls examined the scene before them. The normally very composed and smooth Host Club members were now all over the place.

Quite literally too. The girls couldn't take it anymore, they cracked. It started as small giggles and then progressed into full out on the floor rolling belly laughs. Both girls were having great difficulty breathing.

"You mean…" Tamaki had come out of his sulk it would seem. "…this was all just a joke?" His voice had risen a few octaves by the end of his sentence. The Host Club members had began to move in on the two girls, one of which got to her feet fast and the other who was moving to the side little by little. Haruhi, being the one standing, began backing up as the boys closed in on her.

Saelyun figured now would be an appropriate time to make an escape, since no one was paying attention to her at the moment. Scanning the room she spotted what she was looking for. _'Perfect.' _Silently she moved over to where the object of her interest lay.

"Haruhi what were you thinking you almost gave us a heart attack!" Hikaru shouted leering down on the petite brunette who was now cornered in the room by six sort of angry men. She didn't get a chance to reply.

"This is going to be added to your debt since we had to close early." Kyoya reprimanded._ 'Always with the debt thing!' _Haruhi thought.

"Actually," A voice called from somewhere behind the group. "By my calculations I would have to say the opposite. With this new dimension to Haruhi's character more girls have already signed up online for the Host Club. Haruhi being their designation of course." The voice finished off. The Host Club members looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"And how is it that you have come across this knowledge?" Kyoya snapped hotly.

"Well frosty," The voice snapped back at Kyoya. "It would seem that now the girls see Haruhi as attainable, so they want to spend time with a Host they may actually have a shot at. Host Club revenue is going to increase dramatically because of this." The voice finished off smartly. Kyoya spotted the voice bearer, Saelyun as he now concluded, sitting at a table with her back facing everyone. She was leaning over something that was blocked from view by her body.

"What makes you think that your calculations are correct?" Kyoya fumed. She may have been right in Physics but there was no way she was right about the Host Club profit margin.

"Your programs do." Saelyun said flatly as she turned to face 'frosty'. She was now sitting sideways on the chair looking at the blank expression on Kyoya's face. He obviously didn't understand what she meant. So Saelyun leaned back to reveal what she had been leaning over on the table. For the first time in his life Kyoya was shocked into silence. There sitting in front of Saelyun on the table was Kyoya's laptop.

A dark aura enveloped Kyoya. Everyone knew he was now in low-blood-pressure-evil 'Shadow King' mode, and they all backed away from where he was standing. Even Haruhi took cover behind one of the red plush chairs. NO ONE, EVER touched Kyoya's laptop, let alone used it without his permission. And he never gave anyone permission. The only one unfazed by the sudden drop in the room's temperature was Saelyun. Kyoya clinched his fist as he slowly started to walk to the table where Saelyun was seated.

"You are either really brave or really dumb young lady." Kyoya said, ice lacing every word. "More the latter I believe."

"Well I believe we figured out who between us is the dumb one in Physics." Saelyun countered her eyes blazing. The twins gasped from their location under a table. They had never seen someone take on Kyoya. And without body armor no less. They saw Kyoya's fist clench tighter, the twins put on battle helmets. Things were going to get ugly.

"Dumb is someone who has no idea who they are dealing with." Kyoya gritted out. He was now standing right in front of her, towering over her in fact since she was still sitting. Saelyun met him head on, standing up she was only 2 inches shorter then Kyoya.

"Well dumb maybe," Saelyun seethed out. "…but a coward is someone who assumes because of name alone they are a threat."

Kyoya quickly reached onto the table and snatched up his laptop, subconsciously aware that Saelyun didn't flinch or back away from him as he reached around her. Straightening up Kyoya stared into a set of deep green eyes whose fierce fire matched his chilling cold ones.

The two were standing so close now that Saelyun felt Kyoya's next words dance across her lips. "It doesn't matter what name I have, it is still attached to me. And that is more of a threat then anything." Unnoticeable to Kyoya a small shiver ran down Saelyun's spin.

With that he walked out of the Third Music room, leaving one girl fuming and six people hiding under, and behind various pieces of furniture. A white flag popped out from behind a chair, waving back and forth slowly. Tamaki wasn't going to risk being on the end of a girl's wrath who was even a match for Kyoya. He may be bit odd but he wasn't suicidal.

* * *

AN: YAY! Another chapter finished! Thank you for the reviews from everyone and I want to mention that even if I have already updated a new chapter please feel free to answer pervious questions from other chapters! Hope this is the kind of encounter you were looking for!

Question:

What kind of revenge should Kyoya take on Saelyun?

Also Saelyun will be playing a part in the Host Club, but she won't be a member obviously cause like I said earlier, there is no way she could pass for a boy!

Raynacch Silvermoon

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
